Strange Creatures
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Kaname just can't seem to keep himself out of trouble... or figure out this dream he's been having. Just what is this dream supposed to mean to him? KanameXHoodedwoman/Ancestress


A/N: I do not own vampire knight obviously. But I wrote this since... there's just not enough Kaname/hoodedwoman fics! They had such chemistry together!

* * *

"Turn away, turn away. Look no more upon him or you will be swept away in the gales of your passions. He has mercy, but he will crush you before he gives it to you. Look away, look away..." An old woman chanted this over and over as she walked by and the young woman in the hood that passed her by made a face of confusion. Until she spotted the source of the humans distress and sighed.

He had gone out again and managed to get himself into trouble with humans. Her companion only sat there on the ground, allowing the humans to throw rocks and beat him. He wouldn't even defend himself or run away. How pathetic could this boy be? It was almost as if he didn't know any better when she knew that he in fact did know better than to try and mingle with humans.

"Stop! Stop this! Leave him!" She commanded and kneeled beside her beaten and bloodied companion with a deep sigh. "You're stronger than them. At least get up and walk away, Kaname." With a deep sigh she forced him up and pulled him along with her quickly, even the humans still in shock at the pain they had inflicted on him, but more or less shocked that he was still alive after it; even more so shocked that the hooded woman's voice pacified them so.

The humans had always and would always react badly to them. That was just the way it was. However she wondered just what he had done to give himself away and warrant driving that poor woman back there over the edge. With a huff she pulled him towards her horse and shoved him forward so he would catch the drift.

He gave her a weary glance as she mounted the steed and climbed on behind her. Though she did not wait and he almost fell off when the horse started forward. "What were you thinking coming out here?! You know better."

However her companion was silent as ever and did not have a reply for her. She wondered if he chose to stay quiet for fear or saying something wrong or he just wanted to go on being mute. There were times when it got on her nerves, but she understood his reluctance to speak with how poorly he had been treated. The most likely theory she had come up with was that he had just been so badly abused by people he thought that it was wrong to share his opinion and speak.

Behind her he sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, it was a comforting presence for him and it was enough to make him forget the pain of his wounds for now. Of course the humans didn't have the ability to kill him, but so many vs one could still hurt. He only came back to reality and from her scent induced haze he'd fallen into when the horse came to a slow stop in front of their home. There were several cabins dotting the hills here all full of people like them; strange creatures that were not human nor were they animal.

She dismounted and unbuckled the saddle and removed the bridal from her trusty white steed as she knew the horse would always come back to her no matter what. Just like Kaname… he followed her around helplessly like a puppy. "So just what… did you do to that woman?" She asked him, taking his arm and leading him inside.

"I… only said… good evening… and smiled…" He said softly and looked at the floor as she led him into the bedroom to make him sit on the bed.

"She saw your fangs didn't she?" She asked and Kaname nodded in sadness and disappointment. "I've told you before you know… that you just can't spend time with them. I know you like humans… I like them too, but we can never be together with them."

He gave her no answer and she sighed at him before setting her hands on his chest and pushing him back onto the bed. She removed his hooded cloak and his eyes fell upon her in such an adoring way there were no words that could describe such a look. She took advantage of the position she put him in and straddled his waist, before taking his hands and pressing them over his head. "You… are making that face again…"

He furrowed his brow, not in understanding exactly of what sort of face he was making. "It's cute." She told him and pecked his lips lightly, to which he was only too eager to respond to her. It was clear where this was leading and it certainly wasn't their first time, but every time never ceased to amaze him. The rest of their night was spent in the privacy of the bedroom, a warm passion beneath the blankets and moonlight of the night.

_"Nii-sama!" A giggle ensued after the brief call of the name. He didn't know who she was or why she was there only that he felt very affectionate towards her and that she radiated warmth like the summer sun._

It ended all too soon for his liking and he opened his blurry eyes to see the dark ceiling above him rather than the blue sky from his dream. A low groan of despair left him and he rolled over, only to feel the warmth of lips along his bare back and shoulder.

"Mmm, you had that dream again?" She asked quietly and he nodded. "Could it be that you're dreaming if this girl because you want a daughter?"

"No. That isn't it."

"Then what?"

"I'm not… sure…" He answered. Really it was the honest truth and she nodded in acceptance, although to her thoughts she believed Kaname wanted children but just wouldn't say it. He knew better than that. This dream was just something else completely. It was strange this dream that he had so often with that girl in it. A sweet, beautiful girl with a radiant smile, long brown hair and dark eyes and a very strange black uniform in the likes of which he'd never seen. He wondered, just what did his dream mean? His eyes slowly slid shut, in hopes he might dream it again. Maybe one day he would find out just what such a dream meant.

* * *

FIN


End file.
